1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LED lighting device having multiple driving stages, and more particularly, to an LED lighting device having multiple driving stages for providing wide operational voltage range and high reliability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared to traditional incandescent bulbs, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are advantageous in low power consumption, long lifetime, small size, no warm-up time, fast reaction speed, and the ability to be manufactured as small or array devices. In addition to outdoor displays, traffic signs, and liquid crystal display (LCD) backlight for various electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs), LEDs are also widely used as indoor/outdoor lighting devices in place of fluorescent of incandescent lamps.
An LED lighting device directly driven by a rectified alternative-current (AC) voltage usually adopts a plurality of LEDs coupled in series in order to provide required luminance. As the number of the LEDs increases, a higher forward-bias voltage is required for turning on the LED lighting device, thereby reducing the effective operational voltage range of the LED lighting device. As the number of the LEDs decreases, the large driving current when the rectified voltage is at its maximum level may impact the reliability of the LEDs. Therefore, there is a need for an LED lighting device capable of improving the effective operational voltage range and the reliability.